


Ti scatterò una foto

by NymphyLupin94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphyLupin94/pseuds/NymphyLupin94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulle note di "Ti scatterò una foto" di Tiziano Ferro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti scatterò una foto

Severus si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, passandosi le mani sul viso. Era notte fonda e lui aveva appena finito di correggere i temi di Pozioni.  _Per oggi basta_ , si disse. Impilò ordinatamente i rotoli di pergamena sulla scrivania e si alzò, sostenendosi ai braccioli. Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi stanchi, pensando a quanto si sentisse vecchio, nonostante fosse ancora giovane. Gli anni passati in quei momenti si facevano sentire come non mai, rendendogli difficile perfino reggersi in piedi.

Si trascinò fino alla poltrona davanti al fuoco e con un movimento della bacchetta appellò un libro dallo scaffale. Mentre lo afferrava, vide un foglio cadere a terra. Ignorandolo, si mise a leggere. Ma poi la curiosità ebbe il sopravvento e si alzò, inchinandosi per raccogliere l’oggetto. Era una foto.  
 

_Ti scatterò una foto…_    
 

La piccola Lily era seduta sul muretto del parco giochi, dietro di lei si poteva vedere un’altalena. Salutava felice verso l’obbiettivo, facendo dei gesti di avvicinarsi a chi stava scattando la foto. A tratti lanciava uno sguardo di rimprovero, sbuffando. Poi tornava a ridere. Severus sorrise, triste. Ricordava quel giorno.

   
 _Ricorderò e comunque e so che non vorrai_    
 

Erano al parco, lui seduto per terra, lei distesa sul muretto, cercando di prendere quel poco sole che spuntava tra le nuvole. Severus la guardava, incantato. Una bambina così bella e gentile passava così tanto tempo con lui, litigando addirittura con la sorella per difenderlo. Sembrava incredibile. Nemmeno sua mamma lo sosteneva in quel modo davanti al padre arrabbiato. Sapeva di non meritarsi tanto affetto, ma voleva goderselo il più a lungo possibile.  
   
« Lily, posso scattarti una foto? » disse, timido.  
Lei si alzò a sedere, aggrottando la fronte.  
« Perché? » chiese.  
Severus arrossì, pentendosi di averglielo chiesto. Boccheggiò, tentando di dire qualcosa.  
« Be’, perché… perché così se magari siamo lontani, allora io… be’, posso vederti lo stesso… sai… » balbettò.  
Lei sorrise, illuminandosi.  
« Bella idea! Su dai, vieni, la facciamo insieme! »  
Si spostò, facendogli spazio accanto a lei. Il bambino si alzò, afferrando la vecchia macchina fotografica del padre che si era portato dietro.  
« No, no, solo tu ».  
Non era degno di stare accanto a lei, avrebbe rovinato la foto. Voleva ricordarla così, solo lei, senza la sua presenza che tante persone disprezzavano.  
« Oh, e va bene, ma dopo ne facciamo una insieme! » disse lei, alzando gli occhi al cielo e mettendosi in posa.  
 

_Ti scatto un'altra foto_    
 

Severus girò la foto. Dietro ce n’era un’altra di loro due insieme. Il bambino dai lunghi capelli neri e il cappotto più grande di lui cercava di rendersi invisibile, guardando non l’obbiettivo, ma la bambina al suo fianco.  
 

_Perché piccola potresti andartene dalle mie mani_  
 _Ed i giorni da prima lontani saranno anni_    
 

Ora erano lontani, proprio come aveva temuto sarebbe successo. Ed era stata tutta colpa sua. Aveva lasciato che se ne andasse da lui. Non aveva impedito a Potter di prendersela. Aveva lasciato passare i giorni, che presto erano diventati settimane, mesi, anni. E non c’era più stato modo di rimediare.  
 

_E ti scorderai di me_    
 

Da dov’era seduto, poteva sentirla ridere. E la sua risata era la cosa più bella del mondo. Avrebbe potuto ascoltarla per sempre, felice. Ma ormai quella sua risata non era più per lui. Era per quello. Quello stupido Grifondoro senza cervello che gliel’aveva rubata. Era lontano il tempo in cui loro due ridevano insieme in un mondo tutto loro, dove gli altri non potevano entrare.  
Ma questo non era più possibile.  _Lily ora ha loro, non sei più niente per lei, ti ha dimenticato_. Quelle parole gli pesavano sullo stomaco, rendendogli difficile andare avanti. Lui non l’avrebbe mai dimenticata, non poteva.  
 

_Vorrei soltanto che la notte ora velocemente andasse_    
 

Severus sospirò, tornando a sedersi sulla poltrona, dimentico del libro. Durante il giorno, con le lezioni, gli studenti, gli altri professori, per lui era più facile accantonare tutti quei pensieri. Ma quando scendeva la notte e si ritrovava solo nei suoi appartamenti, i ricordi del passato lo schiacciavano. Era come se un gigante si sedesse su di lui, mentre un Dissennatore lo avvolgeva nel suo mantello, soffocandolo. E si malediceva, perché tutto questo era solo colpa sua.   
 

_E voglio amore e tutte le attenzioni che sai dare_    
 

Non chiedeva troppo. Solo che lei lo amasse. Che amasse lui, anziché Potter. Dopotutto, cosa aveva fatto lui per lei? L’aveva importunata per anni, facendola infuriare con i suoi stupidi scherzi. Era solo uno stupido. Mentre lui, Severus, le era stato amico fin da bambini. Le aveva raccontato di Hogwarts. Le era stato accanto quando aveva litigato con sua sorella. Aveva continuato a esserle amico anche quando tutta la scuola li additava, solo perché lui era Serpeverde e lei Grifondoro. L’aveva messa in guardia da Potter e i suoi amici. Ma lei, nonostante tutto, aveva preferito il campione di Quidditch.  
 

_E voglio indifferenza semmai mi vorrai ferire_    
 

Severus la guardò mentre camminava per i corridoi insieme ad alcune compagne di stanza. Loro si voltarono verso di lui quando gli passarono accanto, ma Lily continuò a camminare, ignorandolo. Non gli parlava più, non lo guardava, faceva come se non esistesse. E quella era la cosa che più lo feriva. Quando era arrabbiata con Potter gli urlava dietro, gli lanciava fatture. Perché non faceva lo stesso anche con lui? Perché semplicemente lo ignorava, invece di urlargli addosso tutta la sua delusione? Perché di lui non le importava più niente.  
 

_Ma pure avendoti qui ti sentirei distante_    
 

Erano in biblioteca. Lily studiava nel tavolo vicino a lui. Severus la guardava di sottecchi, cercando di non farsi vedere. Se lei se ne fosse accorta, si sarebbe allontanata.  
Gli bastava averla vicino. Ma, nonostante questo, sentiva che tra loro c’era un divario troppo grande per essere superato.  
 

_Siamo figli di mondi diversi una sola memoria_  
 _Che cancella e disegna distratta la stessa storia_    
 

« Sev, com’è il tuo mondo? » chiese Lily, sedendosi davanti a lui.  
« È anche il tuo mondo » disse Severus, sorridendo.  
La bambina si scostò i ciuffi rossi che le coprivano gli occhi, sbuffando.  
« Sì, ma io vengo da un mondo diverso, il mondo dei… come li hai chiamati? Babbani. Ecco, io vengo dal loro mondo ».  
Lui abbassò gli occhi.  
« Però non sei come loro, tu sei… speciale. Forse veniamo da mondi diversi, ma siamo entrambi dei maghi. Da adesso, percorreremo la nostra strada insieme ».  
Lily sorrise, prendendogli una mano tra le sue.  
« Sì, insieme. Io e te ».  
 

_E ti scorderai di me_    
 

Ora quel “io e te” non c’era più. Era rimasto solo lui. L’aveva perduta. E lei l’aveva dimenticato.  
 

_E voglio amore e tutte le attenzioni che sai dare_  
 _E voglio indifferenza semmai mi vorrai ferire_    
 

Voleva il suo amore. Voleva che fosse felice insieme a lui. Che gli sorridesse ogni giorno. Per sempre. Invece aveva ottenuto solo indifferenza. Non era Potter lo stupido. Era lui. Potter era riuscito a conquistarla, nonostante lei lo odiasse. Invece lui non era stato in grado di tenerla con sé, di meritarsi l’affetto di Lily. Aveva dato tutto per scontato, dimenticandosi che una cosa doveva guadagnarsela giorno per giorno. E aveva perso la cosa più importante, Lily.  
 

_Non basta più il ricordo_  
 _Ora voglio il tuo ritorno…_    
 

Severus appoggiò le foto sul tavolino vicino al fuoco. Nonostante i ricordi fossero per lui un peso, a volte tornare con la mente a quando lui e Lily erano ancora amici era un toccasana. Si isolava dal mondo e si rifugiava nei sogni. Ma tutto questo non gli bastava. La voleva, voleva sentire la sua voce, la sua risata, il suo tocco. Voleva che tornasse da lui.  
 

_Io vorrei soltanto che la notte ora velocemente andasse_

   
Si appoggiò alla poltrona, stanco.  _È inutile, Severus. Lei non può tornare_ , si disse. Era solo, per sempre e senza possibilità di tornare indietro. Si addormentò così, pensando a Lily. Sapendo che, con il nuovo giorno, quei pensieri sarebbero scomparsi, per tornare la notte seguente.  
 

_E voglio indifferenza semmai mi vorrai ferire…_   
  



End file.
